Existing infrared imaging devices, such as infrared cameras, are often tested for performance and to perform calibration under different conditions. Typically, such testing involves placing the infrared imaging devices in a stationary, fixed environment and slowly varying the test conditions of the environment over periods of time.
Such testing may take extended periods of time as environmental conditions such as temperature are changed and the infrared imaging devices slowly change in response thereto until a final steady state is reached. Such time constraints can significantly limit the number of infrared imaging devices that may be tested and thus manufactured. In particular, such limitations can impede the ability to mass produce large numbers of infrared imaging devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to infrared imaging device testing that more easily permits mass production of such devices.